


Cold December Night

by Tierner2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Xmas, Day 3, Mistletoe mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierner2/pseuds/Tierner2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camp needs a break, and what a better way then a holiday celebration? But Monty's mistletoe may make some things...difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Bellarke 12 Days of Christmas. Title inspired by Cold December Night by Michael Buble.

The wind bit against her exposed cheeks and small frame. The days had only gotten colder as their time on the ground got longer. Clarke had pictured this time of year so differently. The stories she had heard as a child always took place under a thick blanket of snow.

_Snow._ Pristine white flakes falling upon the Earth and cleansing it of its imperfections. She would always dream of snow on the Ark. How would it feel? What would it smell like? What would it taste like?

As the temperature dropped, she waited with baited breath for this magical weather. But so far, all she had gotten was below freezing temperatures and an increase in firewood consumption. She had yet to wake up to find her world a snow-filled paradise, just someone telling her they had hypothermia.

They didn’t.

Clarke snuggled deeper into her layers, hoping the thin material might shield her from the ice trying to make its way into her bloodstream.

_Screw you winter._

Through the rough wind that had picked up during her short trek, Clarke heard a familiar voice calling her name.

Bellamy made his way towards her purposefully. _Did he really walk any other way? Yes,_ she thought with a grin. _Cockily_. The only two ways Bellamy Blake is able to walk; purposefully and cockily. She hated how much she loved it.

“Clarke, please tell me that your princess status gives you the power to remove Byrne and her stupid guardsmen from their posts. Because I swear, if I have to deal with her any longer, I will be in lockup before the day is through.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at his stoic rant. Bellamy still got under her skin better than anyone, but she couldn’t help but find his rebel attitude endearing, attractive even.

_Taking it too far Griffin._

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, her way of masking her inner monologue. “What did they do this time?” she asked, eyeing the nearest guardsman.

Bellamy shifted a little, a habit she found he did whenever the conversation vered into an uncomfortable topic for him. “They confiscated Monty’s latest still.”

“His _illegal_ still you mean?” her eyes rolled of their own accord. Of all the things...

Bellamy took a step closer to her, his confidence back and the fire burning in his eyes. “Everyone of these kids is about to crack, Clarke. We’ve lost half of our people in the few months we’ve been down here. It’s Christmas Eve and the least we could do is help them forget their sorrows for one night.”

Clarke couldn’t help but pause at the man in front of her. When they first came down, she had marked him as the most selfish person she had ever met. Now? Now he was basing all of his actions on those around him. She never thought he could change. She was never so happy to be proven wrong.

She took a step closer to him, lowering her voice so the constant crowd of people around couldn’t hear. “I think I know how to kill two birds with one stone. Ready to bring some Christmas cheer, Santa?”

“Does that make you my Misses Claus?” His face had broken into a wide grin and his eyes danced with laughter. _Was he flirting with her?_

“In your dreams Blake.” _Wait, was she flirting back?_

“Quite frequently, actually.”

Clarke landed a strong punch against his arm, but that did nothing to stop the laughter flowing from his body.

She couldn’t help but join in, his laughter was contagious. But both were quickly broken from the spell when a loud cheer went out from a spectator.

“It worked!” Jasper yelled, his eyes glued to the pair. “You have been mistletoed!”

Confusion covered their faces as their eyes wandered upward.

Mistletoe.

She had seen Monty and Jasper running around with the small plants all morning and now she had fallen into their trap. They were dead.

Her eyes landed back to Bellamy, a smirk gracing his face.

The nervous energy filling her stomach was anger she reminded herself. She never had butterflies before now, she didn’t plan on starting because of Bellamy.

“You know Princess,” Bellamy drawled, closing the  distance between them, “if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask.”

The nervous feeling left immediately, replaced with her love of competition. Banter, she could do.

“Oh, Bellamy,” the distance between them was almost non-existent, his breath fanning her face. “if you want a kiss from me, you’re going to have to try harder than that.” And with a quick flick of her hair, she turned, leaving them all in a stunned silence.

“Get the liquor, Santa. I’ll do the rest.” she said over her shoulder, allowing herself one more look at the grin growing on Bellamy’s face.

 

******************

 

The fires grew larger and larger as the night went on. Everyone in Camp Jaha was celebrating. Monty’s moonshine a huge hit, even among the wary adults.

It didn’t take much to convince her mother and Kane that a holiday celebration was a good idea. Tensions had been running high throughout the camp and something needed to be done.

Clarke wasn’t sure what made her happier, knowing the camp would have a well deserved night off or the look of rage and annoyance on Bryne’s face.

Nope, Byrne’s face definitely won.

Clarke continued to stroll through the camp, a cup of moonshine in one hand as she went.

Everyone was enjoying the party, many grateful that the freezing winds had finally subsided. The temperatures may be cold, but the fire and moonshine countered it easily.

Seeing so many of her friends happy again should have brought an easy smile to Clarke’s face, but she couldn’t fight the stab of loneliness that radiated through her heart.

Raven and Wick were cuddled close together, the alcohol finally allowing them to do what their minds were too scared to do.

Jasper was holding hands with a still pale Maya, bringing out that rare shy smile she had only around him.

Even Finn had found company with Mel, their laughter echoing through the cold night air.

Then there was Clarke. Alone.

A Princess without her Prince. Typical.

She turned, making her way into the only quiet spot, far away from the celebration. A sprig of mistletoe hung from a nearby branch, mocking her loneliness once more.

She quickly decided she hated Christmas.

Her arms wrapped around her body instinctively, the warmth the fire had provided sorely missed.

She looked down at her watch, her _father’s_ watch, she corrected herself with a frown. Two minutes until midnight.

She gazed up into the night sky searching for the bright stars that always brought comfort. Funny how much can change in one year. She went from a scared, but headstrong girl, into a leader, the voice of reason for a ragtag group of kids. She had lost her best friend, but gained so much, as well.

A sharp snap of a branch stirred her from her thoughts as a large form emerged from the trees protecting her from the noise of the camp.

_Bellamy._

He didn’t utter a word as he approached her, stopping once his shoulder touched hers. His eyes rose to the sky, quickly finding the small cluster of stars visible through the clouds, mirroring her own stance.

Clarke felt a strange comfort having him there. He hadn’t said a single word, the only touch came from their shoulders, barely grazing each other as time ticked by. But he understood. She just needed to know she wasn’t alone.

She glanced back to the sky a small smile now gracing her face. That’s when she first felt it. The small wet dot on the tip of her nose. Then her cheeks, her lips, everywhere.

_Snow._

It began coming down harder, the ground quickly covered in the big white flakes. Just as she had always dreamed it would be.

She couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped as she spun around, the snow covering every inch of her, cleansing her from head to toe.

Her eyes met Bellamy’s, seeing the happiness she felt reflected in his eyes. She was happy.

Bellamy reached for her, encircling her waist with his arm, closing the distance between them in an instant.

His lips met her’s and her whole world stopped. she couldn’t feel the frigid air, the distant sound of the party was gone, replaced by her beating heart. She wasn’t alone, not at this moment and never again.

He pulled away, placing his forehead against her’s. “Mistletoe.” he whispered, eyeing the plant above them.

“Well,” she started smiling as she twisted her fingers into his curls, “we do have a couple of those to make up for.”

She may not have had her prince, but as Bellamy’s lips crashed against hers, smiling through the snowfall around them, she realized, she had her Rebel. And that was so much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this after my stats final so if it sucks, forgive me, I don't have a working brain! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


End file.
